La muerte de un payaso
by Maddy-BB
Summary: Booth y Brennan investigan la muerte de un payaso semi-famoso lo que hace que Booth vuelva a lidiar con su fobia a los payasos. *Traducción de "Death Of A Clown " de FaithinBones*.
1. Chapter 1

**Booth y Brennan habían sido llamados a una escena del crimen en el Monumento a Lincoln, La víctima es un payaso y Booth tiene que lidiar con las consecuencias de su creciente fobia a los payasos. **

**Esto sucede cuatro semanas después de "The Change in the Game.**

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Booth había estado dormido por casi cuatro horas cuando recibió una llamada. Acostado en la cama con los brazos alrededor de Brennan, Booth abrió los ojos apenas lo suficiente para mirar al reloj sobre la mesa de noche. Al ver la hora, Booth cerró los ojos y decidió que no respondería el teléfono a las tres de la mañana. De ninguna manera. Apenas había terminado un caso a las 9:30 esa noche y ni siquiera había finalizado con los papeles de ese caso todavía. El FBI tenía otros agentes, quienquiera que lo estuviera llamando, que llamara a uno de ellos en su lugar.

Mientras Booth trataba desesperadamente de ignorar el teléfono, Brennan decidió que ya tenía suficiente, "O respondes ese teléfono, Booth o déjame ir, para que pueda contestar. Es obvio que quien te está llamando no se va a rendir."

Rehusándose a abrir los ojos y admitir que estaba despierto, Booth sólo abrazó a Brennan con más fuerza.

Alzando la mano y pellizcándole el brazo, Brennan le dijo, "Si estás lo bastante despierto para apretar más tu agarre sobre mí entonces estás lo bastante despierto para responder el teléfono."

Suspirando, Booth dejó ir a Brennan y se volteó. Extendiendo la mano hacia su teléfono, tomó la llamada. "Es Booth, más vale que tengas una maldita buena razón para despertarme."

Al escuchar al agente del otro lado, Booth no estuvo muy feliz de saber que la razón por la que estaba siendo llamado era que habían encontrado un cuerpo en el Monumento a Lincoln hacia una hora. El cuerpo estaba muy maltratado y necesitaban de la experiencia de su compañera.

Suspirando nuevamente, Booth le dijo a quien le llamaba que estaría en la escena del crimen en alrededor de una hora, con su compañera.

Al escuchar la última parte de la conversación de Booth, Brennan se puso las manos sobre los oídos.

Al ver lo que Brennan estaba haciendo, Booth termino su llamada y se echó a reír. Acercándose a Brennan, le quitó la mano del oído izquierdo. Inclinándose sobre ella, Booth le dijo, "Sólo recuerda, que tú fuiste la que insistió en que respondiera el teléfono, compañera. Por cierto, ya que tú eres la razón por la que fui llamado a esta hora tan infame, se supone que debo llamarte y avisarte que tenemos un caso."

Sonriendo, Booth se paró sobre sus rodillas y le dijo, "Arriba Bones, tenemos un caso."

Nada divertida, Brennan rodó sobre su espalda, agarró el brazo de Booth y lo jaló a su lado.

Riendo, Booth le dijo, "Ya sabes, si les dijeras a todos que estamos viviendo juntos haría nuestra vida algo mas fácil."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan le dijo, "No todavía, Booth. Estamos tratando de adaptarnos a nuestra nueva relación. No quiero ningún tipo de control adicional por parte de nuestros amigos o el FBI. Todavía tenemos tiempo para hacer el anuncio. Solo hemos vivido juntos por cuatro semanas."

Mirando fijamente a Brennan, Booth le dio un beso y le dijo: "Todo depende de ti, Bones. Cuando estés lista, sólo házmelo saber."

Asintiendo, Brennan también besó a Booth y le dijo, "Creo que mejor salimos de la cama ahora o podríamos terminar llegando a la escena del crimen más tarde de lo que suponemos."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar al Monumento a Lincoln, Booth agarró equipo de escena del crimen de Brennan de la camioneta y empezó a subir las escaleras. Brennan apresurando el paso, alcanzó a Booth y le dijo, "Yo puedo llevar mi equipo, Booth."

Parando, Booth miró hacia las escaleras y luego a Brennan, "Yo puedo llevarlo, Bones. Los escalones son empinados y te podrías caer."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan le dijo, "No seas ridículo, Booth. No me voy a caer." Agarrando su equipo, procedió a subir las escaleras.

Hodgins, que había estado esperando a Brennan y Booth, vio todo el intercambio. Frunciendo el ceño, pensó, "Él no deja de hacer eso últimamente. Me pregunto qué pasa."

Brennan, que llegó primero, se sorprendió un poco al ver lo que estaba delante ella. El cuerpo estaba tendido de espaldas. La cabeza de la víctima había sido separada del cuerpo y estaba sobre su pecho. Poniéndose de cuclillas y acercándose, Brennan pudo ver que sus dientes habían sido arrancados y alguien se había tomado la molestia de cortarle las puntas de los dedos. Había visto cosas peores, pero, por alguna razón, sentía un poco de nauseas en ese momento. Poniéndose de pie y volteando hacia las escaleras, Brennan se hizo a un lado y esperó a que Booth terminara de subir los escalones. Él se estaba tomando su tiempo para hacerlo porque ver los cadáveres no era exactamente su parte favorita del trabajo.

Cuando Booth llegó al final de las escaleras, le echó un primer vistazo a la víctima. Deteniéndose, Booth se quedó congelado en su lugar. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Brennan sabía que Booth probablemente tendría esa reacción, así que, cuando él se detuvo y se quedó mirando el cuerpo, Brennan se le acercó y le dijo, "Booth." Al no obtener respuesta, se puso entre Booth y el cuerpo.

Sobresaltado, Booth miró a Brennan y con una débil sonrisa le dijo: "¿En serio? ¿Un payaso?"

Sonriendo, Brennan dijo, "Pero está muerto, Booth. No hay nada de qué preocuparse. Está muerto y es todo lo que necesitas saber."

Asintiendo, Booth le dijo, "Si, tienes razón. Sin embargo, realmente no estaba preocupado. Sólo que me cogieron con la guardia baja, es todo."

Hodgins sabía que Booth odiaba, si no es que les temía a los payasos así que se había asegurado de tener una buena vista cuando Booth finalmente viera el cuerpo. Booth había reaccionado como pensó que lo haría.

Dándose la vuelta, Brennan se acerco al cuerpo de nuevo y lo empezó a examinar otra vez.

Levantando la vista hacia Booth, Brennan dijo, "Ésta, obviamente no es la escena del crimen inicial. Tan solo un vistazo rápido a la victima me dice que ha sido movido."

Una vez que Brennan comenzó a examinar el cuerpo, Hodgins se volvió a Booth y le preguntó: "¿Por qué alguien arrojaría un cuerpo aquí? Es que parece un lugar bastante tonto para hacer eso. Quien lo haya hecho tomó un gran riesgo de que alguien los viera. Quiero decir es un sitio turístico, por el amor de Dios. "

Mirando Hodgins, Booth dijo: "No, a la una o dos de la mañana. Quien lo haya hecho, probablemente lo hizo para exponer algo. ¿Recuerdas la vez que un cuerpo fue arrojado en el Monumento a Washington, en el andamio? El asesino lo hizo porque consideraba que su cuñado era un embustero de primera clase y quería que la gente lo supiera. Él se imaginó que la reputación de George Washington de decir la verdad señalaría lo malo que era en realidad su cuñado y que le había hecho un favor al mundo."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hodgins se inclinó sobre el cuerpo con Brennan y lo examinó. Esperaría a que Brennan terminara antes de hacer su parte del examen. Él ya había mirado toda la zona alrededor del cuerpo, a varios metros y había recogido cada pedacito de basura y partículas que pudo encontrar.

Levantando la vista, vio a Booth observando a la víctima. ¿Qué pasa Booth?" Preguntó Hodgins.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Nada. Sólo estaba pensando."

Mirando a Booth, Brennan dijo, "Tenemos que llevar el cuerpo al laboratorio. Deberíamos poder identificar a la víctima a pesar de que alguien hizo un gran esfuerzo para tratar de hacerlo más difícil".

Aturdido, Hodgins miró a Booth y luego a Brennan, "Esperen un minuto. ¿No saben quién es?"

Negando con la cabeza, Booth y Brennan se le quedaron mirando a Hodgins.

Sonriendo, Hodgins les dijo, "Éste es el Tío Billy Bob. ¿No lo reconocen?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan dijo, "¿Por qué habría yo de saber cómo se ve tu tío?

Encogiéndose de hombros, Booth dijo, "Sólo porque dices que lo conoces no significa que yo lo conozca."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Hodgins le dijo, "El no es mi tío, Dra. B. Es el Tío Billy Bob. Ya sabes, del programa de televisión El Tío Billy Bob."

Al ver sus miradas perdidas, Hodgins continuó: "Vamos, el tipo era casi tan famoso como el Capitán Canguro. Tuvo un programa infantil en la televisión por más de quince años, a las 3:30 pm, todas las tardes entre semana. Veía su show, todos los días, cuando llegaba a casa de la escuela."

Brennan mirando a la víctima, dijo: "Yo no veía la televisión para niños cuando estaba en crecimiento. Mis padres pensaban que afectaría mi inteligencia. Mi papá decía que bajaría mi coeficiente intelectual por lo menos veinte puntos"

Booth dijo, "¿Por qué demonios vería a un payaso en la TV? Esa no es mi idea de un buen programa."

Negando con la cabeza, Hodgins les dijo, "Está bien. Créanme, éste tipo es famoso. Esto será una gran noticia cuando la prensa se entere. Quiero decir, es el Tío Billy Bob."

Suspirando, Booth dijo, "Terrorífico."

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**¿Qué les parece ésta nueva historia? ¿Qué creen que pase con esto del miedo de Booth a los payasos? **


	2. Chapter 2

**La historia le pertenece a FaithiBones. **

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Después de que Brennan había examinado el cuerpo, les dio permiso a los técnicos del FBI de llevar el cuerpo al Jeffersonian. Hodgins se había quedado con los técnicos buscando en la escena del crimen para ver que más podían encontrar. Cuando ya eran las 5:14 de la mañana, Brennan le había dicho a Booth que quería volver a casa y dormir un poco más. Iría al laboratorio a eso de las nueve. Eso le daría tiempo a Cam de llegar al Jeffersonian, hacer la autopsia y darle a Booth tanto la causa como la hora de la muerte.

Booth considero que sonaba como una buena idea y llevó a Brennan a su departamento. Que era donde se estaban quedando los dos esa semana. Hasta el momento, se estaban quedando alternando semanas en el departamento del otro. Eso le parecía un poco nebuloso a Booth, pero Brennan se negaba a mudarse con él y él se negaba a mudarse con ella. De momento, estaban en una situación sin solución.

Booth llevó a Brennan a su departamento y le dijo que ella tendría que conducir al trabajo más tarde. Él tenía que lidiar con muchos documentos y debía hacerlo antes de que Cam le echara encima la autopsia de su última víctima. También tenía que echar a rodar el balón y averiguar dónde se suponía que había estado el Tío Billy Bob la noche anterior y lo que se suponía que debía estar haciendo. Enviaría a alguien a donde quiera que se suponía que estaba el Tío Billy Bob al empezar esa noche y ver si podían encontrar la escena del crimen.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Hodgins tenía razón. El Tío Billy Bob era famoso. La palabra clave es "era". Su programa no había estado al aire por casi quince años. Booth había descubierto que la víctima estaba asistiendo una convención en la ciudad. Estremeciéndose, Booth se enteró que la convención era una convención de payasos. A veces Booth sentía que Dios se las traía contra él. Nunca había soñado con decirlo en voz alta, pero aún así se lo preguntaba a veces.

Booth esperaba que ni de broma tuviera que ir al centro de convenciones. Le daba escalofríos de sólo pensarlo.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Eran las diez de la mañana y Booth estaba lleno de trabajo revisando sus notas del último crimen que los cerebritos y él habían resuelto. Todavía estaba esperando a que Cam le llamara y le avisara lo que la autopsia había revelado del payaso. Tan pronto como tuviera esa información, se suponía que debía ir a buscar a Brennan y pasarse al hotel en el que la víctima se estaba quedando. El ya se había puesto en contacto con la gerente del hotel y le había dicho que no dejara entrar a nadie a la habitación del payaso, excepto el FBI. La gerente del hotel estuvo de acuerdo. Booth había enviado al algunos técnicos del FBI al cuarto de hotel y ellos le habían reportado que no había evidencias de que se hubiera cometido un crimen en la habitación del Tío Billy Bob.

Sweets, al entrar a la oficina de Booth, vio que aparentemente Booth estaba muy ocupado. "Agente Booth, me pregunto si podría hablar con usted."

Levantando la mirada, Booth le dijo, "Claro Sweets, ¿Que quieres?"

Tomando asiento del otro lado del escritorio de Booth, Sweets sonrió y le dijo, "Escuché que la victima de la escena del crimen a la que fue enviado anoche era un payaso profesional. Quisiera saber cómo se siente con eso."

Frunciéndole el ceño, Booth le dijo, "¿Por qué habría de tener un problema con las profesiones de las víctimas?"

Sonriendo, Sweets dijo, "Oh, vamos todos sabemos que odia a los payasos. De hecho, ¿Cómo sabemos que usted no mató al payaso? Quiero decir le disparó a un payaso en el pasado."

Molesto, Booth le dijo, "Si esa es tu idea de una broma, Sweets entonces fracasaste. Nunca le he disparado a un payaso de verdad. Le disparé a un payaso de decoración en un camión de helados. Sabes eso, además, no soy un asesino y eso también lo sabes. Si estás tratando de hacerme volver a terapia entonces olvídalo. Ah, y sólo para que lo sepas, sabelotodo, si lo necesito, también tengo una coartada para anoche."

Alerta, Sweets le dijo, "¿Estaba con alguien anoche cuando el payaso fue asesinado?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth le dijo, "Primero, no sabemos cuando fue asesinada la víctima. Bones cree que fue asesinado cerca de la media noche, pero, no es oficial todavía. Segundo, no es asunto tuyo con quien estaba anoche, si es que estaba con alguien."

Asintiendo, Sweets le dijo, "¿Así que realmente no estaba con alguien anoche?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth dijo, "Oh, no, si estaba con alguien, ¿Está bien? Sólo que no es de tu incumbencia."

Algo curioso, Sweets pregunto, "¿Sabe la Dra. Brennan que está viendo a alguien?"

Recargándose en su silla, Booth miró a Sweets. Pensando su respuesta, Booth dijo, "Claro y no le importa." Estás metiendo las narices en mis asuntos personales, Sweets. Eso no me gusta. No eres mi terapeuta, así que detente."

Suspirando, Sweets dijo, "Si, pero yo soy su amigo. Solamente pensé que usted y la Dra. Brennan finalmente habían llegado a un acuerdo y que empezarían a salir."

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "Bones está saliendo con alguien y yo también. Deja de hacer de casamentero Sweets. No eres muy bueno en eso."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Sweets se levantó de su silla. "Jamás los entenderé a ustedes dos. Están hechos el uno para el otro. No entiendo por qué ustedes no pueden verlo.

También sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth le dijo, "Ya vete Sweets."

Oooooooooooooooooo

**¡Hey!, pues ya de regreso después de 2 semanas de exámenes, exposiciones, en fin mucho mucho estrés. Iba a publicar el fin de semana pero ya hoy es cumpleaños de nuestra querida Emily y además ya tenía listo el capitulo pues aquí está, espero que les guste. **

**Algún reclamo, comentario, etc, dejen review y exprésense a gusto. **

**lesly azenet, por fin ¿sigo o no sigo enviciandote? jajaja. No, no te envicio más bien comparto mi propio vicio pero tu mándame tus recibos.**

**YessiEv, pues no tendrás que esperar más aquí tienes la continuación.**

**Marifer26637, pues quien sabe si algún día HH nos dirá por qué el miedo a los payasos pero por lo menos en esta historia si nos enteraremos.  
**

**RGG, espero que sigas ahí =)  
**

**Anonybones, a mi me caen un poco gordos, bueno trauma de mi infancia jajaja  
**

**sukatao, gracias y saludos!  
**

**BonezitaEmily, pues mira te entiendo, como ya dije a mi me caen gordos, no les tengo fobia ni nada simplemente me caen gordos, son como cualquier persona y no tengo nada en contra de ellos pero no me gustan pero es un pequeño trauma =)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia le perteneces a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cam había encontrado bastante inquietante la idea de hacerle una autopsia al Tío Billy Bob. Veía su programa cuando era niña y simplemente lo amaba. Ahora, aquí estaba, acostado sobre su mesa de autopsias en pedazos. Alguien realmente tenía que haberlo odiado para hacerle lo que le había hecho. Aunque no le tomó mucho tiempo averiguar qué lo había matado. Alguien le había disparado directamente al corazón. Su cabeza había sido cortada después de que había muerto, al igual que la punta de los dedos. La bala no estaba en el cuerpo, por lo que verdaderamente necesitaban encontrar la escena del crimen. Cam sabía que Booth había enviado algunos agentes al hotel donde se suponía que se estaba quedando el Tío Billy Bob y también estaban buscando alrededor del centro de convenciones, pero, hasta ahora, no había sido hallado el lugar del crimen.

Hodgins estaba repasando la ropa que llevaba el Tío Billy Bob y tratando de averiguar dónde decirle a Booth que buscara la escena del crimen. Hasta ahora, había encontrado pared y placa de yeso en la ropa. También había encontrado aserrín y algunas astillas atrapadas en la ropa y un trozo de alambre. Al parecer el Tío Billy Bob había estado en un lugar que estaba siendo remodelado, así que Hodgins llamó al centro de convenciones y averiguó que no se estaban haciendo renovaciones en ese momento. Luego llamó al hotel y se encontró con que el décimo piso estaba siendo remodelado. Nadie podía estar en el décimo piso por ahora debido a la renovación. Si el Tío Billy Bob había estado en el décimo piso, entonces no era por razones obvias.

Hodgins le hizo saber a Cam que Booth probablemente debería tener a alguien buscando en el décimo piso del hotel. De momento, era el único lugar que Hodgins podría señalarle a Booth como la posible escena del crimen. Él seguiría buscando en la ropa y las cosas que habían recogido donde estaba tirado el cuerpo y ver si podía localizar el sitio exacto, pero, por ahora, el hotel era su mejor suposición.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Brennan había dormido casi tres horas y luego se había ido al Jeffersonian. Además de las yemas de los dedos cortadas, el cuerpo no estaba en tan mal estado. La cabeza había sido separada del cuerpo, pero, la misma cabeza tampoco estaba en tan mal estado. Brennan sabía que Cam no iba a separar la carne de los huesos, porque en realidad no había razón para hacerlo.

Brennan se había pasado por la sala de autopsias para ver si Cam necesitaba de su ayuda, pero, se encontró con que Cam casi había terminado con la autopsia. Para Brennan estaba bien. Realmente no le gustaba tratar con cadáveres con carne. Dejando a Cam, Brennan se fue a su oficina y empezó a trabajar en algunos informes que Booth necesitaba, para terminar con el último caso en el que habían trabajado.

Brennan había estado trabajando en los reportes cuando Booth la llamó y le preguntó si quería ir al hotel con él. Al parecer el Agente Johnson había encontrado la escena del crimen. Booth la recogería a ella y a Hodgins en alrededor de media hora. Confirmándole, Brennan le avisó a Hodgins que cogiera todo su equipo y que Booth estaba en camino para recogerlos y llevarlos a lo que parecía ser la escena del crimen del Tío Billy Bob.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth había manejado hasta el hotel en completo silencio. No había respondido cuando Hodgins le hizo un par de preguntas, de manera que Brennan y Hodgins se imaginaron que Booth o estaba de mal humor o sólo no quería hablar. De cualquier manera, ambos se mantuvieron en silencio durante el trayecto hasta el hotel.

Al llegar al hotel, Brennan se sorprendió de que Booth no tratara de llevar su equipo de escena del crimen a la escena desde la camioneta. Ésta era la primera vez que no trataba de hacerlo desde que se enteró que Brennan estaba embarazada. Al ver a Booth, Brennan se dio cuenta que estaba muy preocupado por algo.

Caminando al lado de Booth, Brennan preguntó,"¿Estás bien, Booth? Te ves preocupado."

Al no escuchar la pregunta, Booth siguió caminando.

Queriendo una respuesta a su pregunta, Brennan agarró a Booth del brazo derecho y le preguntó, "Booth, te pregunté si estás bien"

Deteniéndose, Booth se volvió hacia Brennan y le dijo, "¿Qué? ¿Hay algún problema?"

Negando con la cabeza, Brennan le dijo, "Quiero saber si estás bien. No has dicho nada desde que nos metimos a la camioneta en el Jeffersonian ¿Estás enojado conmigo?"

Frunciendo el ceño, Booth le dijo, "No, Bones. No estoy enojado contigo ¿Porqué estaría enojado contigo? No estoy enojado con nadie. Sólo estoy preocupado por algo que el Agente Johnson me dijo antes de venir y traerte."

"¿Qué te dijo el Agente Johnson como para preocuparte tanto?" Le preguntó Brennan.

Mirando hacia donde Hodgins estaba parado, esperándolos, Booth se inclinó y le dijo a Brennan en voz muy baja, "El Agente Johnson me dijo que la mayoría de los payasos que asisten a la convención se están quedando en el hotel."

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Ya veo, Booth, si no quieres entrar al hotel está bien. Hodgins y yo podemos examinar el lugar que el Agente Johnson piensa que es la escena del crimen y tú puedes esperar afuera. Te llamaré y te avisaré lo que encontramos,"

Negándose, Booth dijo, "Nah, yo puedo hacerlo. Voy con ustedes."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan le dijo, "De verdad, Booth, de cualquier manera estás aquí cuando busquemos la escena del crimen. Simplemente hazlo desde aquí."

Sonriendo, Booth dijo, "No, estaré bien. De todos modos nadie se está quedando en el décimo piso, Además, no podemos dejar que unos cuantos payasos me impidan hacer mi trabajo. He estado en dos zonas de guerra y me ha disparado gente que realmente quería verme muerto. Unos tipos ataviados con maquillaje no deberían molestarme. "

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan le dijo, "Si tú lo dices."

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Gracias por los comentarios. Este capitulo lo iba a subir el jueves pero como hoy ando de buen humor y no fui a francés también con tiempo, pues aquí lo tienen. Espero les haya gustado. El siguiente capitulo estará el próximo miércoles o jueves o puede que el lunes si hay más de 10 reviews ;). ¡Saludos!**

**mimamamemimaa, ¡Hola!, que bueno que te guste la historia y si como ya habrás leído, Brennan está embarazada.  
**

**Anoybones, de nada ;) y saludos **

**Marifer26637, Me fue muy bien gracias :)  
**

**sukatao, ¡Hola!, pues tal parece que todos tenemos alguna historia de payasos jajaja.  
**

**BonezitaEmily, creo que Sweets más bien se lo dijo para sacarle información a Booth, le encanta el chisme. La verdad no me gustan las pelis de terror, luego me dan pesadillas jaja y más si son de payasos. Lo mio es más bien un pequeño trauma por una broma que me hizo un payaso cuanod tenia como 6 años.  
**

**lesly azenet, No, me caen muy mal, no debería pero ni modo es asi jajaja. Pff lamento matar tu momento hot pero no le disparará a nada ;). No he terminado con los exámenes todavía pero ésta semana sólo presente uno, precisamente hoy y otro la siguiente, asi que todo más relajado :), ¡suerte con los tuyos!  
**

**RGG, pues hasta aquí ya se paró por el hotel, a ver con que sorpresita se encuentra. =)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Al entrar al vestíbulo del hotel, Booth había visto a algunos payasos parados alrededor hablando entre ellos. Manteniendo la cabeza baja, Booth se dirigió al elevador y apretó el botón para subir. Esperando a que el elevador llegara, miraba fijamente a la puerta. Brennan pasó el tiempo viendo a Booth y Hodgins pasó el tiempo viendo a Booth y a Brennan.

A Hodgins le divertía el dilema de Booth, pero, al mismo tiempo, se sentía un poquito incómodo y enojado. Estaría dispuesto a pagar mucho dinero para saber por qué Booth les tenía tanto miedo a los payasos. Pensaba que era muy divertido que un hombre adulto tuviera miedo de unos tipos disfrazados de payaso. Por otro lado, si ese hombre era conocido por ser muy valiente, entonces algo muy malo le tenía que haber pasado a ese hombre para hacerlo temer tanto y eso hacia enojar a Hodgins. Esa era una de las razones por las que no trataba fastidiar a Booth con lo de su fobia. Normalmente algo así sería un blanco fácil, pero, sabía que, cualquiera que fuese la razón, probablemente no era una broma para Booth. Dado que Hodgins se consideraba amigo de Booth, entonces tampoco era un chiste para él.

Cuando el elevador llegó, Booth, Brennan y Hodgins se hicieron a un lado para dejar salir a cuatro payasos. Una vez que ellos estuvieron fuera del ascensor, Booth y su equipo entraron en él. Suspirando, Booth presionó el botón con el numero 10 y esperó a que el elevador lo llevara al décimo piso.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar al décimo piso, Booth, Brennan y Hodgins fueron recibidos por el Agente Johnson. Él le dijo a Booth que él y la Agente Shaw habían examinado el décimo piso y pensaban que habían encontrado la escena del crimen. Asintiendo, Booth le pidió al Agente Johnson que les mostrara la escena.

Al recorrer el pasillo, Booth vio que se estaban haciendo un montón de renovaciones en el décimo piso. Deteniéndose al final del pasillo, el Agente Johnson señaló al piso y también dentro de la habitación frente a la que estaban parados. El piso mostraba signos de que algo había sido arrastrado sobre él. Lo que fuera que hubiera sido arrastrado fue sacado de la habitación frente a la que estaban parados y luego lo arrastraron rodeando la esquina y hacia el final del pasillo.

Señalando la habitación con la cabeza, Booth miró a Brennan y le dijo, "Por qué no examinan tú y Hodgins la habitación y ven si es la escena del crimen inicial. El Agente Johnson y yo vamos a seguir las huellas de arrastre."

Sonriéndole, Brennan dijo, "Por supuesto. Deberíamos poder confirmar si ésta es la escena del crimen en lo que regresan a la habitación."

Al ver que Brennan y Hodgins entraron a la habitación, Booth y Johnson recorrieron entonces el pasillo, siguiendo las marcas de arrastre. Había mucho polvo en toda la superficie del pasillo por lo que el camino era muy obvio. Las marcas de arrastre los llevaron hasta el elevador de servicio. Presionando el botón para bajar, Booth y Johnson esperaron a que el ascensor llegara. Una vez que el ascensor llegó, Booth y Johnson se fijaron en el piso de éste. Parecía que algo había sido arrastrado por el piso del elevador. Lo que decidía que iban a parar en cada piso y ver si podían averiguar a qué piso fue llevado el objeto. Booth y Johnson estaban bastante seguros de que el objeto que había sido arrastrado, era el cuerpo del Tío Billy Bob.

Deteniéndose en cada piso, Booth y Johnson pudieron determinar que el cuerpo fue sacado del elevador en la primera planta. El cuerpo había sido arrastrado hasta una puerta lateral situada a unos tres metros del pasillo. Al abrir la puerta, los agentes se encontraron en un muelle de recepción. El muelle estaba vacío. Al salir al muelle, pudieron seguir algunas marcas de arrastre hasta que finalmente éstas se agotaron. Mirando a su alrededor, Booth vio una cámara apuntando a la puerta del muelle de recepción. Señalando hacia la cámara, le pidió a Johnson que consiguiera una copia de lo que había grabado la cámara. Le interesaba cualquier cosa grabada desde las seis de la tarde del día anterior hasta las tres de la mañana. Quería tanto margen de maniobra como fuera posible. Una vez que Johnson tuviera el video, Booth quería que Johnson regresara al décimo piso y supervisara la escena del crimen. Asintiendo, Johnson volvió a entrar en el hotel para buscar a la gerente y hacerle saber lo que quería

Viendo a Johnson regresar al edificio, Booth se acercó al borde de la rampa de carga y se sentó. Poniendo la cabeza entre las manos, empezó a temblar. Sabía que tenía que recuperar el control antes de pasar una vergüenza. Estuvo a punto de irse cuando había visto a los payasos en la recepción. Estaba enfadado consigo mismo por ser tan cobarde. Su fobia no solía ser tan mala. Solo que parecía que se había vuelto más fuerte en los últimos uno o dos años. ¡Demonios!, Brennan y él en realidad se habían unido a un circo por unos días hacía algunos años y esos payasos no lo habían asustado, no realmente. Había estado enojado por tener que lidiar con ellos, pero, no les había tenido miedo. Su odio a los payasos se había convertido en miedo a los payasos y de verdad que no sabía cómo solucionarlo.

El miedo a los payasos parecía haber crecido desde el coma. Cuando salió del coma, descubrió que ya no odiaba a los payasos, de hecho, Brennan tuvo que recordarle que los odiaba. En realidad, por un tiempo había pensado que eran divertidos. Pero una noche, tuvo una pesadilla terrible. La pesadilla había traído de vuelta su odio a los payasos. Por alguna razón, con el odio había llegado también el miedo. Finalmente, había comprendido que su miedo a los payasos era un poco peligroso cuando habían detenido al payaso que pertenecía al radical culto de decir la verdad. Estar cerca de ese payaso le había provocado un temor que no se fue hasta que el payaso estuvo fuera de su vista.

Booth de verdad deseaba hablar con alguien sobre eso, pero, no sabía con quien podía ser. Gordon Gordon estaba fuera del país y no había manera de que fuera a hablar con Sweets de ello. Sweets les diría a los jefes de Booth que se estaba perdiendo y podía terminar siendo puesto en licencia médica. Tampoco quería hablar con Brennan acerca de eso. Ella tenía mucho de qué preocuparse ahora que estaba embarazada. Él sabía que ella estaba preocupada por todo lo relacionado con lo de ser padres, así que, no se sentía bien añadiéndose a sus problemas. Ella no necesitaba preocuparse por los problemas de él también. Lo único era que sabía que si no hablaba con alguien sobre esto pronto, iba a encontrarse en una situación insoportable.

Booth se sentó en el muelle por unos veinte minutos. Por último, sabiendo que no podía posponerlo por más tiempo, se levantó y regresó al hotel.

Ooooooooooooooo

**Pobre de Booth con su fobia, ¿Con quién creen que hable de eso? Gracias por los comentarios, no fueron los 10 pero se agradecen como si lo fueran =). **

**RGG, mmh, no creo que quede atrapado entre payasos ;)**

**Mimamamemimaa, ¡Hola!, gracias y pues aquí tienes ya la actualización, ¡saludos! **

**BonezitaEmily, pues en resumen, cuando era niña a mi mamá le gustaba vestirnos a mi hermana y a mi iguales (no sé por qué lo hacía, nunca me gustó), y pues un día fuimos a una fiesta y un payaso nos hizo un comentario bastante estúpido sobre nuestros vestidos, según de broma pero hizo llorar a mi hermanita (ella tenía 3 y yo 6) y pues ya sé, así escribiéndolo suena bastante tonto pero después de eso las dos odiamos a los payasos =). **

**lesly azenet, de nada y definitivamente el caso no es del agrado de ninguno de los dos, él por los payasos y ella porque está preocupada por él. **

**La siguiente actualización será el jueves o el lunes/martes si hay mmmh ¿7 comentarios? **


	5. Chapter 5

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones**

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Al regresar a la decima planta del hotel, Booth encontró a Brennan y a Hodgins con la Agente Shaw, examinando la escena del crimen. Hodgins había confirmado que efectivamente, se trataba de la escena del crimen inicial y estaba muy ocupado buscando algo que pudiera apuntar al asesino. Tras confirmar que esa era la escena primaria, la Agente Shaw había llamado a los técnicos del FBI para que fueran a la escena con Hodgins. Ella esperaba que llegaran en cualquier momento.

Al ver que todo estaba bajo control, Booth le dijo a Brennan, "Bueno Bones, te llevaré de regreso al Jeffersonian. Hodgins puede quedarse aquí y trabajar en la escena del crimen.

Mirando a Hodgins, Booth le dijo, "Cuando estés listo para regresar al Jeffersonian, avísale a la Agente Shaw y ella te llevará de regreso."

Volteando hacia la Agente Shaw, Booth continuó, "El Agente Johnson se encargará de la supervisión de la escena del crimen cuando vuelva. Él está buscando conseguir una copia de un video de vigilancia de la cámara del muelle de recepción del hotel. Encontramos marcas de arrastre que conducen de ésta habitación a un elevador de servicio. Después Johnson y yo revisamos cada piso y encontramos marcas de arrastre en el pasillo del primer piso y luego afuera de la puerta de carga por el pasillo hacia el muelle de recepción. Espero que el video nos muestre quien arrastró a la victima fuera de aquí."

Asintiendo, la Agente Shaw dijo, "Si, señor."

Al ver que todo el mundo entendió su papel, Booth se dio vuelta para salir de la habitación con Brennan siguiéndolo.

Caminando hacia el ascensor, Brennan dijo, "Booth, ¿Por qué no asignas al Agente Johnson como la cabeza de este crimen? Tú tienes otras tareas de las que eres responsable en este momento. Estoy segura de que él puede hacerse cargo."

Negándose con la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Cullen me asignó esto a mí. No puedo simplemente pasárselo a alguien más. Cullen me preguntaría que es lo que está pasando."

Girándose hacia Brennan, Booth dijo, "¿Piensas que no puedo hacerme cargo?"

Frunciéndole el ceño, Brennan dijo, "Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo Booth. Es solo que creo que ya tienes asignados muchos delitos diferentes en este momento y no veo por qué el Agente Johnson y la Agente Shaw no puedan encargarse de éste." Poniendo su mano izquierda en el brazo de él, Brennan le pidió, "Por favor Booth. No me gusta verte tan preocupado."

Sonriendo y poniendo su mano sobre la de ella, Booth dijo, "Estoy bien, Bones. De verdad que lo estoy. No estoy preocupado. Sólo un poco nervioso es todo."

Inclinándose y presionando el botón para bajar, Booth dijo, "Vamos, Bones. Tengo cosas de las que necesito encargarme en el Hoover."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan miró a Booth con preocupación. Estaba muy preocupada por su fobia a los payasos. Le parecía que había empeorado últimamente.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Mientras bajaba en el ascensor, todo había ido bien hasta que la puerta se abrió en la recepción del hotel. Al salir del elevador, Booth y Brennan se encontraron cara a cara con un grupo de veintidós hombres, vestidos como payasos. Todos estaban agrupados en torno a la puerta del ascensor, esperando para subir a sus habitaciones. Al darse cuenta de que no tenía elección, Booth trató de mantenerse con la cabeza baja mientras caminaba entre la multitud. Sentía su respiración entrecortarse mientras atravesaba la multitud, Booth sentía como si no pudiera coger suficiente aire. En el tiempo que le tomó atravesar la multitud y salir del hotel sus manos temblaban y sentía nauseas.

Brennan, al ver a Booth claramente angustiado, se acercó y le dijo, "Booth, la camioneta está solamente a veinte pasos delante de ti. No hay payasos afuera del hotel. Estás seguro ahora."

Caminando tan rápido como podía y tratando de mantener un poco de dignidad, Booth llegó a la camioneta. Temiendo que en realidad estuviera a punto de vomitar, Booth abrió la puerta del lado del pasajero y sostuvo de la estructura de la puerta por unos minutos. Al sentir que las nauseas pasaban Booth se subió a la camioneta. Antes de cerrar la puerta, Booth dijo, "Necesito que conduzcas hasta el Jeffersonian, Bones. No me siento bien."

Asintiendo, Brennan se dirigió hacia el asiento del conductor. Abrió la puerta trasera para poner su equipo en el asiento de atrás y luego la cerró. Al mirar por la ventana de la puerta del conductor, Brennan vio que Booth estaba recostado sobre su asiento y se veía muy pálido.

Al abrir la puerta, Brennan preguntó, "¿Te vas a enfermar?"

Negando con la cabeza, Booth dijo, "No. Estoy bien. Sólo me sentí un poco mareado por un momento, es todo."

Asintiendo, Brennan se subió a la camioneta y encendió el motor. Al observar a Booth, pudo ver un poco de color le empezaba a regresar a las mejillas y empezaba a parecer más normal otra vez. Poniendo la camioneta en marcha se llevó a Booth lejos de la fuente de su angustia.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Pues llegamos a más de 7 comentarios, con todo y que Lesly hizo un poco de trampa =) pero, lo prometí y aquí está la actualización.**

**RGG, él preferiría hablar con Gordon Gordon pero anda de viaje, y pronto sabrás la razón de su fobia.**

**Sukatao, él quiere hablar y sabe que debe hacerlo y que mejor que con ella pero hay una razón para que no lo haya hecho todavía.**

**Alejandra, ¿Más capítulos?, Sí. ¿Más historias?, También. **

**DorothyOz, Gracias =)**

**BonezitaEmily, Te entiendo, aunque lo mío no sea miedo en sí. La verdad es que tampoco entiendo esa manía de las mamás de vestirnos iguales =). El motivo de Booth se sabrá pronto. **

**Lesly, pues me ha ido muy bien y ¿a ti?, me dicen de muchas formas pero me puedes decir Maddy como en mi casa =) y gracias la verdad es que a veces si se me complica un poco traducir pero me gusta hacerlo =). Pues si habrá un personaje desagradable que tiene que ver con el trauma de Booth. La razón de su fobia es algo triste y difícil, respecto a si te traumará no lo sé, pero a mí me encogió el corazón. Brennan está preocupada por él y lo quiere ayudar pero sabe que presionándolo no ganará nada, aunque pronto hará algo para que hable con ella. **

**7 reviews o más y tienen actualización el jueves. ¡Excelente semana para todas!**


	6. Chapter 6

**la historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooooooo

Una vez que Booth y Brennan habían llegado al Jeffersonian, Brennan condujo la camioneta dentro del estacionamiento hacia donde estaba su lugar de estacionamiento reservado y aparcó la camioneta a un lado, tomando el lugar de Ángela. Sabía que Ángela había llegado a trabajar con Hodgins ese día así que su lugar no estaba siendo usado.

Estacionando la camioneta, Brennan se giró hacia Booth y vio que estaba mirando por la ventana del pasajero. Poniendo su mano derecha en la parte baja del brazo izquierdo de Booth, Brennan dijo, "Booth, necesitas hablar con alguien de tu fobia a los payasos. Si no quieres hablar con el Dr. Sweets de ello, ¿Hablaras conmigo?"

Girándose hacia Brennan, Booth dijo, "Tu ya tienes bastante de que preocuparte Bones, no necesitas escuchar de mis problemas de locura también. Estaré bien. No te preocupes por eso."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Brennan le dijo, "Soy tu pareja, Booth. Voy a tener a tu bebé y te amo. Quiero ayudarte. Soy más fuerte de lo que piensas. Puedes decirme cualquier cosa. No importa que tan malo sea, puedes decírmelo. Por favor, Booth. Déjame ayudarte. Tengo miedo de que llegues a matarte si no consigues mantener esta fobia bajo control. No quiero ser una madre soltera, Booth. Por favor, habla conmigo."

Asintiendo, Booth puso su mano derecha sobre la mano de Brennan y dijo, "Mira, Bones. Yo también te amo. Sé que eres fuerte. ¡Demonios!, ahora mismo, apostaría que tu fortaleza es suficiente para los dos. El problema es que no sé que decirte. No sé cómo resolver este problema. Les tengo miedo a los payasos y no sé por qué."

Asintiendo, Brennan dijo, "Ya que no puedes resolver esto por ti mismo, entonces debes dejarme ayudarte. Yo quiero ayudarte. Por favor Booth, tal vez podemos resolverlo juntos."

Suspirando, Booth dijo, "Está bien. Mira, tengo que regresar al Hoover. Te lo prometo, hablaremos de esto en la noche. Tal vez podemos resolverlo. No lo sé. Tienes razón. Ignorar el problema no lo ha resuelto todavía."

Frunciendo el ceño, Brennan dijo, "No lo voy a olvidar Booth. Hablaremos de ello esta noche."

Sonriendo con tristeza, Booth dijo, "Sé que no lo olvidaras."

Devolviéndole la sonrisa a Booth, Brennan se inclinó hacia él y le dio un beso. Sintiéndose mejor, Brennan salió de la camioneta y se encaminó de regreso a su oficina.

Lamentándose, Booth observó a Brennan alejarse de la camioneta. "Tal vez ella pueda ayudarme." Pensó Booth. "Ella tiene razón, si no mantengo esto bajo control, alguien va a salir lastimado y me temo que no seré yo."

Saliendo del lugar del pasajero, Booth rodeó la camioneta y se subió del lado del conductor. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth, encendió la camioneta y condujo de regreso al Hoover.

Oooooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar al Hoover, Booth se enteró que el Agente Johnson había enviado el video de vigilancia de la puerta del muelle de recepción. Poniendo el DVD en su computadora, empezó a ver el video. Al parecer esa puerta no era muy usada por las noches. Solamente había tres personas grabadas usándola. Una de las personas que fueron grabadas se mostraba arrastrando algo envuelto en plástico por la puerta y hacia la rampa. La calidad de la imagen no era tan mala como Booth había pensado que sería y mostraba claramente el perfil de la cara del hombre que lo arrastraba. El tipo se había puesto el gorro de su chaqueta sobre la cabeza pero, el video mostraba claramente un lado de su cara. Haciendo una captura de pantalla, Booth capturó la imagen de la cara del hombre y se la envió por correo electrónico a Ángela, así como una copia del video. Booth estaba seguro de que Ángela podría averiguar quién era su potencial asesino y luego él iría a hacerle una visita al hombre. Las cosas mejoraban. Tal vez Booth podría cerrar este caso más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

Ángela no había perdido tiempo una vez que recibió el video de Booth y había podido identificar a su potencial sospechoso de asesinato en 43 minutos. Sorprendida, Ángela le había enviado una fotografía de su sospechoso a Booth junto con el nombre del tipo y su última dirección conocida. El hombre trabajaba para el estado de Virginia así que sus huellas digitales y su identificación estaban disponibles para el FBI. El hombre ni siquiera había tenido una multa de tránsito. Para Ángela, el asesinato parecía ser una ruta extrema para conseguir que tu nombre fuera puesto en el sistema. Lamentablemente, esta no era la primera vez que Ángela veía que pasaba esto y estaba bastante segura de que no sería la última.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Al recibir la identificación de Ángela, Booth lamentó ver que era el hijo de la víctima. Su nombre era Timothy O'Hare y trabajaba como inspector para el estado de Virginia. Lo que sea que lo haya llevado a hacerlo, Booth sentía pena por ese hombre. Booth siempre se sentía triste cuando el asesino resultaba ser un hijo de la víctima. La ira y la rabia que hacían a los hijos matar a los padres eran incomprensibles para Booth. Él no perdonaba a los asesinos y haría cualquier cosa que estuviera en su poder para llevarlos asesinos ante la justicia, pero, en el fondo, sentía que entendía la emoción detrás de los actos de violencia, al menos un poquito.

El Tío Billy Bob tal vez no haya sido tan buen tipo como Hodgins pensaba.

Ooooooooooooooooo

**Gracias por los comentarios, animan mucho =D.**

**CherieCurie, que mal plan que te hayan hecho ver esa peli y que te haya dejado con la fobia a los payasos y que bueno que te hayas animado a leer la historia porque la verdad es muy buena. Si, las actitudes de Brennan son un poco raras pero creo que no quería presionar a Booth, aunque en este capi ya lo hizo prometer que hablarían. ¡Saludos!**

**RGG, si, deberías hacerle esa llamada. Todas te ayudamos a consolarlo =)**

**Mimamamemimaa, si la razón por la que su odio se convirtió en miedo se sabrá en un par de capítulos. **

**Sukatao, a partir de este capi las cosas irán mejor, y no tendrá que ver más payasos. **

**Marifer26637, le atinaste, ya en este capi le hizo prometer que hablarán, a ver que pasa con eso. **

**BonezitaEmily, ¡Wow! No sabía que en Acapulco hicieran eso del día del payaso, pobre de ti. ¡Saludos! **

**Lesly, sólo un poquito y aunque no lo creas si sirve que lo digas me anima mucho. Pronto se sabrá por que se pone así de mal, es algo muy difícil para él pero, pronto hablará con Brennan. Tú puedes presionar lo que quieras jaja. ¿Un adelanto?, la plática es muy conmovedora. **

**No prometo actualización para el lunes. Ya saben, último mes del semestre y hay muuucho que leer, exámenes, tareas, etc…, pero prometo hacerlo lo más pronto posible, tal vez el miércoles o el jueves.**

**Bonito fin de semana largo para las que hagan puente y para las que no, también =). **


	7. Chapter 7

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones. **

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Booth, queriendo evitar a Brennan por el resto del día, se llevó a la Agente Shaw con él cuando fue a entrevistar a Timothy O'Hare. La Agente Shaw había regresado a Hodgins al Jeffersonian y después había vuelto al Hoover hacía unos veinte minutos.

Mientras conducía a casa de Timothy O'Hare, en las afueras de Virginia Beach, Virginia, Booth puso al día a la Agente Shaw sobre el vídeo del hotel y la identificación de Ángela. La Agente Shaw le dijo a Booth todo lo que habían encontrado en la escena del crimen.

Asintiendo, Booth dijo, "Han hecho un buen trabajo Agente Shaw. Vamos a ver qué es lo que Timothy O'Hare nos tiene que decir. No creo que el tipo tenga ningún margen de maniobra, pero, veremos que tiene que decir antes de que nos lo llevemos."

Oooooooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a la casa de Timothy O'Hare, Booth se estacionó en el camino de entrada, detrás de un Ford Fiesta plateado. Si Timothy planeaba huir, tendría que hacerlo sin su auto.

Dirigiéndose a la puerta, Booth había dejado a la Agente Shaw al lado de la puerta. Si Timothy planeaba hacer algo estúpido, entonces Booth quería que la Agente Shaw pudiera reaccionar. Él se había detenido en la calle y ambos se habían puesto el chaleco antibalas antes de continuar hacia la casa. Los dos, Booth y la Agente Shaw se habían puesto los sacos sobre los chalecos antibalas y luego los habían cerrado. Booth quería que los dos estuvieran seguros, pero tampoco quería asustar al sospechoso.

Al llamar a la puerta Booth oyó que la televisión estaba encendida. Para su sorpresa, Timothy abrió la puerta de inmediato. Al ver a Booth y a la Agente Shaw, Timothy preguntó, "¿Son de la policía?"

Sacudiendo la cabeza y mostrando su identificación, Booth dijo, "Somos del FBI. ¿Usted es Timothy O'Hare?"

Asintiendo, Timothy dijo, "Si. He estado esperando a que alguien se presentara desde esta mañana. ¿Quieren entrar?"

Desconcertado, Booth dijo, "Si, claro."

Girándose, Timothy se dirigió a la sala de nuevo y se sentó en la silla frente al televisor. Cogiendo su control remoto, Timothy apagó la televisión, puso el control en la mesa de al lado y sus manos en su regazo, esperando.

Caminando por detrás de Timothy, Booth dijo, "¿Está usted sólo, señor?"

Asintiendo, Timothy dijo, "Si, pero, le doy mi permiso para mirar alrededor si quiere."

Asintiendo hacia la Agente Shaw, Booth la vio alejarse y empezar a revisar cada habitación para verificar que Timothy estaba solo.

Caminando hacia donde Timothy estaba sentado, Booth se detuvo a unos metros de su sospechoso y preguntó, "¿Nos estaba esperando?"

"Oh sí", dijo Timothy, "Tal vez quiera leerme mis derechos ahora, solo para cubrirse."

Sintiendo algo de pena, Booth le leyó sus derechos a Timothy. Una vez que hubo terminado y la Agente Shaw estuvo de regreso en la habitación, Booth dijo, "Es obvio que sabe por qué estamos aquí."

Asintiendo, Timothy dijo, "Si. Sé que es por mi padre. Quiero que sepa que estoy confesando el asesinato de mi padre. En un principio, iba a tratar de huir pero, después de que empecé a tratar de hacer algo con su cuerpo, me di cuenta que ya he tenido suficiente. Ya he tenido bastante y quiero que todo esto termine. Mi vida ha sido una pesadilla desde el día en que nací. Quiero que esta pesadilla termine."

Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth preguntó, "¿Por qué lo hizo, Sr. O'Hare? Usted es un hombre adulto. Cualquier cosa que él le haya hecho era historia pasada. ¿Por qué matarlo ahora?"

Empezando a llorar, Timothy dijo, "Él golpeó a mi hijo. Lo golpeó porque el chico rompió accidentalmente una estúpida figurilla que mi padre tenía en una orilla de la mesa. Joey solo estaba corriendo alrededor. Es lo que hacen los niños. Joey solo estaba visitando al viejo. Mi viejo vive a más o menos cuatro calles de aquí. Nunca antes había tocado a mis hijos, pero, Joey rompió esa maldita estatuilla y él le pegó a mi hijo. Le rompió el brazo a Joey y le provocó una contusión. Ayer, cuando esto pasó yo estaba fuera de la ciudad. Mi viejo llamó a mi esposa y le dijo que Joey había tenido un accidente y se había caído al suelo y se había lastimado. Cuando mi esposa llegó a casa del viejo, encontró a Joey inconsciente en el piso. Llamó a una ambulancia y se fue con mi hijo al hospital. Cuando Joey despertó, le dijo a mi esposa lo que el viejo le había hecho. Ella me llamó. Yo sabía que el maldito bastardo iba a ir a una convención ayer por la tarde así que me subí al coche y conduje hasta D.C y lo rastreé. Cuando llegué al hotel, miré en los alrededores y descubrí que el decimo piso estaba siendo remodelado. Le pedí a mi viejo que fuera a la decima planta del hotel y me viera. Él sabía que yo estaba enojado, pero, pensó que podía amenazarme. Pensó que lo tomaría como siempre lo había hecho."

Limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos, Timothy continuó, "Yo no podía dejar que le hiciera eso a mi hijo. No a mi hijo. Ya era lo suficientemente malo que nos golpeara a mí y a mi hermana cuando éramos niños, pero, de ninguna manera iba a dejar que le hiciera eso a mi hijo."

Asintiendo, Booth preguntó, "¿Por qué no se limitó a llamar a la policía? ¿Por qué matarlo?"

Negando con la cabeza, Timothy dijo, "Porque sabía que él les diría a los policías que Joey había sufrido un accidente y que él no tenía nada que ver con las lesiones de Joey. ¿Por qué no? Lo hizo cuando yo era niño. Una vez, me rompió el brazo izquierdo, algunas costillas y me golpeó hasta dejarme inconsciente. Me llevó al hospital y les dijo que había tenido un accidente en la patineta. Les dijo que tuvimos una discusión y yo había sido imprudente mientras patinaba. Bueno, los doctores vieron al Tío Billy Bob parado delante de ellos todo preocupado porque su pequeño hijo se había lastimado. En realidad, ellos le dieron al hijo de perra unas palmaditas en la espalda y sintieron pena por él. Yo le dije al doctor que me trataba lo que había pasado pero, ¿Sabe lo que dijo ese doctor?"

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Booth dijo, "Dijo que no le creía y que debería estar avergonzado de sí mismo por tratar de meter a su padre en problemas por un accidente sólo porque estaba enojado con él."

Riendo, Timothy dijo, "Bueno, ahora suena como la experiencia hablando. Sólo digamos que tenía una buena razón para matar al hijo de puta y no me importa lo que me pase. Mi vida se acabó, pero, mis hijos están a salvo de ese miserable hijo de perra y eso es todo lo que importa para mí. Estoy listo para irme en el momento en que usted esté listo. Mi esposa está en casa de su hermana con los niños. No quería que estuvieran aquí cuando vinieran a arrestarme."

Indicándole a Timothy que se levantara, Booth esposó a su sospechoso y se lo llevó a la camioneta. Una vez que tuvo a Timothy en la camioneta, la Agente Shaw se subió a la camioneta con Timothy. Al ver que Timothy estaba seguro en el asiento trasero, Booth se alejó de la camioneta y llamó a Brennan para avisarle que tenía al asesino del Tío Billy Bob en custodia y que llegaría tarde a casa.

Brennan escuchó la tristeza en la voz de Booth y le dijo que lo amaba. Él le dijo que también la amaba.

Oooooooooooooooooooo

**Aquí tienen por fin el nuevo capítulo =). Gracias por los reviews. **

**Mimamamemimaa, ya no estarás intrigada por mucho tiempo, en el próximo capítulo se sabrá.**

**RGG, ahh, ¿no nos lo vas a compartir? Jajaja**

**Noelia, gracias y saludos y besos para ti también.**

**Sukatao, si ya por fin en el siguiente capi hablará con ella. **

**BonezitaEmily, ay pobre de ti, es muy mala onda que se aprovechen de tus miedos para jugar contigo, si me ha pasado. Si ya sabía, he disfrutado un montón viendo la séptima en español y el baile de Brennan al final del nuevo capi me encantó jaja.**

**Hermaoinee-HD, gracias y saludos.**

**Lesly, jajajaja ok, ok pero no te preocupes en vacaciones trataré de actualizar mucho más seguido. **

**DorothyOz, Gracias por darte un tiempito para pasarte por aquí, saludos. **

**El próximo es el último capítulo de esta historia y ya que tengo medio capi traducido, les propongo un trato, actualizo cuando haya 10 reviews. Por cierto para las que leen "Superhéroe", FaithinBones me ha pedido ideas para el fic, ¿alguna sugerencia?**


	8. Chapter 8

**La historia le pertenece a FaithinBones.**

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

En el camino de vuelta al Hoover, un recuerdo apareció de repente en la mente de Booth. Eso le había venido sucediendo desde que había sido operado para removerle el tumor del cerebro hacía algunos años. Booth veía o escuchaba algo y de repente tenía un nuevo recuerdo. La mayoría de las veces, los recuerdos eran buenos. En este caso, el recuerdo no era tan bueno.

Tan pronto como llegó a su oficina, Booth llamó a su abuelo. Al escuchar a Hank en el teléfono, Booth fue directo y le hizo a Hank su pregunta. Hank sonaba preocupado pero, le confirmó a Booth su recuerdo. Sacudiendo la cabeza, Booth le dio a Hank las gracias y le dijo que tenía que asistir a una reunión, por lo que, le volvería a llamar tan pronto como pudiera, probablemente mañana.

Finalizando la llamada, Booth se sentó en su escritorio, pensando.

Ooooooooooooooooo

Había sido un día largo y muy triste, así que, volver a casa ponía a Booth un poco más feliz. Al entrar al departamento de Brennan, Booth gritó llamándola, pero, se encontró con que ella no estaba ahí. Supuso que se había quedado fascinada con uno de sus esqueletos en el Limbo otra vez y había perdido la noción del tiempo. Últimamente, si se tardaba tanto, la llamaba y le recordaba que ya no vivía sola. "Voy a dejar que se divierta", pensó Booth.

Booth se preparó un sándwich, se comió algunos bocados y luego decidió que después de todo no tenía mucha hambre. Dejando el sándwich a un lado, Booth se dio una ducha y se fue a la cama. Se sentía triste y sólo quería perder sus pensamientos con el sueño.

Oooooooooooooooooo

Brennan había estado trabajando en un soldado francés no identificado de la Segunda Guerra Mundial cuando miró su reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las 9:23 p.m. la hora no le preocupaba tanto como el hecho de que Booth no la había llamado para quejarse de que ella debería estar en casa. Eso la preocupaba más de lo que quería admitir. Tomando su teléfono de su bolsillo, marcó el número de Booth pero, él no respondió. Su llamada se fue al buzón de voz. Decidiendo que era mejor volver a casa, Brennan fue a su oficina, tomó su bolso y se dirigió a casa.

Ooooooooooooooo

Al llegar a su departamento, Brennan vio que la puerta de la recamara estaba cerrada. Acercándose a la puerta, la abrió y vio a Booth dormido en la cama. Brennan, decidiendo que Booth había pasado por más de lo que debería, lo dejó dormir.

Después de tomar una cena ligera, Brennan leyó un rato y luego se fue a la cama. Normalmente cuando ella se metía o salía de la cama, Booth se despertaba, pero, no esta vez.

Oooooooooooooooo

Booth había estado durmiendo bastante profundamente cuando la pesadilla comenzó. Era una pesadilla que había estado teniendo desde hacía más o menos un año. El horror de la pesadilla era casi insoportable y, finalmente, con un jadeo, Booth se despertó con las lágrimas corriéndole por el rostro.

Despertando, Booth se encontró con que Brennan tenía su cara apretada contra la de él y le decía que todo estaba bien. Que ella lo amaba y que todo iba a estar bien.

Enderezándose, Booth puso su mano en la cara de Brennan le dijo, "Gracias, Bones. Yo también te amo."

Preocupada, Brennan preguntó, "¿Era ese sueño otra vez?"

Asintiendo, Booth respondió, "Si. Lo era."

Impulsándose con la mano, Booth se incorporó y sacó las rodillas. Colocando los brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, Booth explicó, "Ahora ya sé lo que significa el sueño. Un recuerdo me volvió hoy y ahora sé lo que significa este sueño. También sé por qué les he tenido tanto miedo a los payasos durante el último par de años."

Sentándose, Brennan puso su brazo izquierdo alrededor del brazo derecho de Booth y se apoyó en él. "¿Quieres hablarme de eso?"

Asintiendo, Booth le preguntó "Claro. ¿Sabes que mi papá era barbero? Creo que te lo dije alguna vez."

Asintiendo, Brennan respondió suavemente, "Si, me lo dijiste."

"Olvidé que también era payaso de medio tiempo." Respondió Booth. "Solía hacer de payaso para un Grupo de Veteranos al que pertenecía. Visitaba hospitales con algunos de sus amigos para alegrar a los niños enfermos. Eso lo hacía quedar bien con sus compañeros, supongo."

Mirando hacia la pared de la habitación, Booth continuó, "Ya sabes que mi viejo bebía. Era un miserable borracho. Después de que entretenía a los niños enfermos, él y sus amigos se detenían en un bar de camino a casa y se tomaban algunas copas. Volvía a casa perdido de borracho. Todos sabíamos que debíamos tener mucho cuidado con la forma en que le hablábamos a mi Papá cuando llegaba a casa de esa manera, pero, a veces no importaba lo que dijéramos o hiciéramos. Él sólo empezaba a golpearnos a mi Mamá y a mí. No le pegaba demasiado a Jared porque era su favorito y también porque Jared era lo suficientemente inteligente como para esconderse. A veces mi Papá nos golpeaba a mi Mamá y a mí hasta que se le pasaba la borrachera. Mi Mamá trataba de protegerme, pero, eso sólo enfurecía más al viejo."

Al sentir las lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, Booth levantó la mano izquierda y las quitó del camino. "Ese infeliz hijo de perra era un maldito payaso, Bones. Él es la razón por la que he estado teniendo esa maldita pesadilla. Supongo que esa pesadilla fue lo que me hizo tener tanto miedo de los payasos durante el último año."

Asintiendo, Brennan, dijo con calma, "Lo siento, Booth. Siento que hayas tenido un padre horrible. Yo solía pensar que estar en una casa de adopción era lo peor que un niño podría experimentar. Ahora sé que vivir con un padre como el tuyo es mucho peor. Por lo menos sé que mi padre me quiere y que nunca me lastimaría."

Girándose y mirando a Brennan, Booth prometió, "Nuestra hijo será feliz, Bones. Te lo prometo. Nuestro hijo va a tener la infancia que nosotros debimos haber tenido."

Con una sonrisa, Brennan asintió, "Si, los dos no vamos a asegurar de eso."

Alzando la mano izquierda hacia la cara de Brennan y colocando la mano extendida en un lado de su rostro, Booth se inclinó y la besó.

Ooooooooooooooooooooo

**Bueno soy yo de nuevo con el último capítulo de esta historia. Pero, no se preocupen, tiene secuela. Gracias a todas por sus comentarios. Me pasé un poco con eso de los diez comentarios pero, necesitaba tiempo para acabar con la traducción. Lo siento por las que tuvieron que esperar. **

**No sé cuando empiece con la secuela pero será pronto, lo prometo. **

**¿Qué les pareció el final? ¿Reviews?**

**Nos leemos pronto ;)**


End file.
